Usuario:Vic V.
...es como cuando digo algo de verdad pero suena a sarcasmo... ~'Vic V.' ... no, no me refiero a ese Vic, al otro... osea el que no soy yo, no me paresco en mucho que digamos, asi que...me parece que fui calro en cual Vic es ese... Si yo ¡Eh!¡No! ¡El otro!Mira, ese de la Foto es Vic Vance, y si, yo tambien soy...¡Eh!...Yo soy el que tine el Nick nada mas...]] Yo Bueno, como se imaginan, no me llamo Victor ni mi apellido es Vance, y mucho menos vivo en Vice City, siendo un personaje muy importante de la Saga GTA. En realidad me llamo Emilio, tengo 15 años y Soy de Buenos Aires Argentina. Llegue a la GTE haciendo click en un link en una firma y despues de bastante me decidi a hacer mi primer articulo, viendo que faltaba informacion sobre Phil Cassidy en el GTA:VCS , ahora soy otro viciado de la GTE, solo con poco tiempo para escribir arts. Estoy un poco inactivo... Tengo una computadora... muy mala... Sepan disculpar. Mis articulos Estos son articulos que deberian leer... Destacados *Louise Cassidy (Con .) *First Date Personajes *Louise Cassidy Destacado *Pedro García (Editado completamente por mi) *Asesinos de Las Venturas (Muy Recomendado) *Carnicero de Harwood (Editado Completamente por mi) *Dan Sucho *Cosmo Trouble *Dodo (personaje) *Lance (GTA 2) *Phil Cassidy (Hasta que lo editaron habia hacho algo ...) Misiones *100% (En Obras) *Misiónes RC *Las chicas de Luigi *Su Amante *First Date Destacado (Editado completamente por mi) *Highjack (Editando completamente por mi) *Air Raid *Chorizando a los Cholos *Adiós al Boomshine (editado completamente por mi) *Destruir Gas Feliz Sub-Misiones *See The Sight Before You Flight *RC Bandit Race *Masacre de la Mafia *Destruccion de los Diablos *Calamidad del Casino *RC Triad Takedown Localizaciones *Estación Naval de Easter Basin(Editado completamente por mi) *Base Militar Fort Baxter (editado completamente por Mi) *Cherry Popper (Editado Completamente por mi) *Ganton Gym (Editado por Mi) *Portland Harbor *Big Pointy Building *Bargain Pawn *Hotel Harman *69 *Las Payasadas (Editado por mi) *Liberty City Bank (Agregada informacion de las sucursales de Portland y Staunton) *Max Paynt *Coin Laundry Armas *Palo de golf *Bastón Bandas *Yakuza de Anywhere City (Editado por mi completamente) Fuersas Policiales *Milicia de San Andreas (Arreglado por Mi) Vehiculos *Cargobob (Arreglado por Mi) *RC (enobras) *Schmiot *Mr Wongs (Vehiculo) *Tampa (Recomendado) *Ainston BD4 Objetos *Boomshine Easter Eggs *69(Editado mayormente por mi, faltan referencias) (Recomendado) *Easter Eggs de Manhunt 2 Bugs *Helicoptero con Ruedas *Motos Fantasma Trajes *Traje Elegante *Traje de Crupier Canciones *Free Bird (Temaso) *Slow Ride *Balls to the Wall *Holy Diver *Plush (Temaso) *Welcome To The Jungle (Temaso) Trailers *In So Deep (Nunca lo termine...) Articulos que Empece alguna vez... *100% *In So Deep *RC Cosas por hacer *Seguir con mi historia *Conseguir que me funcione bien la computadora... Historias Aca hay una lista de las historias que estoy haciendo en el momento y las ya completadas. GTA: Better Life GTA: Better Life 1º capitulo: GTA: Bringing San Andreas Down Algunas veces la vida te apuñala por la espalda. Nada de motosierras o bazucasos, la vida te clava un cuchillo, un frio y doloroso cuchillo, que te hace sufrir y sufrir, y lo cual es peor, a veces te perdona la vida, humillandote y dejandote indefenso... asi es la vida, amarga y dulce al mismo tiempo... ~Michael King Proximamente 5ºParte: (nombre pendiente) Datos GTA:Better Life: Para saber mas de esta historia visita la pagina de Datos Articulos de Liberty Tree Articulos de GTA:Better Life: *Masacre de Julius Thruway Citas Preferidas Esta es una lista de las frases de la Saga GTA que mas me gustan. Estan en ingles, porque me gusta como suena (Exepto la 5º...). "Nobody is Watching Anybody Watching Nobody" ~Mike Toreno , N.O.E. "I'M GOING HOOOOOOOOOME DADYYYYYYY!!!!!" ~Phil Cassidy , Adiós al Boomshine. "Ryder! YOU SHERM-HEAD MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Carl Johnson, Photo Opportunity "And Remember, Respect is Everything" GTA2 "..." Claude Speed "Nobody, i mean NOBODY MESSES WITH TONI QUIPRIANI!!!!" Toni Cipriani , El encargo "No. I just want to piss you off before i kill you" Thomas Vercetti, Mantente Cerca de Tus Amigos "I'm the Grando Smokio" Big Smoke, Running Dog "Carl, i´m blind, not stupid" Wu Zi Mu, Amphibious Assault "Good, good, lisent, lisent, uh, lisent... I like fish, i love fish. I love them as pet at bowls, or as food in a plate, but as much that i love them, i don't wanna sleep with them, but right now, your italian brothers are coming form up there to fit me with some cemente shoes, AND I..." ~Ken Rosenberg, Mantente Cerca de Tus Amigos "Ladies and Gentlement, Let's Pop!" ~Lance Vance "Warrioriiiors, Come Out To Plaaaaaaaaay!!!" ~ Luther, The Warriors (WTF!) "This is America. When you want something you go with bribes and extortion, and if that doesn't work you beat the crap outta them" Jimmy Hopkings, "Bully" Mis Premios Con la ayuda de : Mis Userboxes Aca vas a ver los Userboxes que me puse. Puse cosas relevantes y no los tipicos "Tengo el GTA III", etc. Otras Wikis Guitar Hero Wiki Mi Wiki... inactiva Vic V.